July 9, 2015 Smackdown results
The July 9, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 7, 2015 at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary An explosive episode of SmackDown featured a Champion vs. Champion slugfest, a contest pitting Big Show against The Big Dog, Rusev's return to action and a heated exchange between The Architect and The Advocate. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins kicked off SmackDown, calling Brock Lesnar a coward for laying waste to the car he gave J&J Security — as well as to Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury themselves. He pledged not just to slay The Beast Incarnate at WWE Battleground, but also to humiliate him in the process. He was soon interrupted by the sounds of a tow truck, carrying the remains the car in question. With it, Paul Heyman ignited a furious verbal battle in which he reminded Rollins that he will be all alone when he squares off against The Anomaly at WWE Battleground. He made it clear that the damage to the automobile will pale in comparison to the damage Lesnar will do to The Architect when he takes him to Suplex City! Prior to his Raw rematch against Dean Ambrose, Bo Dallas gave an “inspirational address” in which he took credit for The Rock starring in a hit TV show on HBO. Despite his words of encouragement and a tough effort in the match itself, however, The Lunatic Fringe ultimately came out on top and finished him off with Dirty Deeds. Rusev returned to SmackDown on an absolute mission, decimating Fandango before making him tap-out with The Accolade. Then, with his new significant other Summer Rae smiling ear to ear, The Bulgarian Brute again locked in the devastating maneuver after the bell. Bray Wyatt attempted to use a decoy to distract Roman Reigns for the second time in a week, interrupting The Big Dog's furious match against Big Show. At first, it looked as if it wasn't going to work, as Reigns caught the advancing New Face of Fear on the apron, before dropping Big Show with a pair of Superman Punches. But just as he was loading up for the Spear, Wyatt reengaged him and brought an end to the match by disqualification. Reigns immediately suffered a devastating post-match chokeslam courtesy of Big Show and back-to-back Sister Abigails from Wyatt himself. Moments after the referee ejected Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods from ringside, the disruption allowed WWE Tag Team Champion Titus O’Neal to drop The Big Deal to the canvas for a huge singles victory. What will happen when The Prime Time Players look to defend their titles against The New Day at WWE Battleground? Randy Orton emerged on SmackDown, promising to finally make Sheamus “entertaining” in a brutal fashion that only the serpentine Superstar can carry out. Then when The Ascension stepped into WWE's Apex Predator's space, The Viper responded was a pair of earth-shattering RKOs on Viktor and Konnor. Brie Bella & Alicia Fox came to the best show on Thursday night to take on the dangerous combination of Naomi & Tamina. And in the height of the action, Team Bella once again used the number's game to their advantage, long enough for Alicia Fox to drop Tamina with a leg drop to the back of the head. Tune in when Alicia guest-stars on the Season 2 premiere of “Dominion,” tonight on Syfy, immediately following SmackDown. In the final moments of a hard-fought Champion vs. Champion Match, Seth Rollins opted to take a walk and caused the match to end in a count-out. After the bell, though, the sudden addition of Big Show spelled big trouble for The Big Guy. Amid the subsequent 2-on-1 post-match attack, however, Roman Reigns stepped through the ropes to even the odds. He laid out the giant with an epic Spear before The Human Wrecking Ball executed a devastating Shell Shocked on Rollins. Results ; ; *Dean Ambrose defeated Bo Dallas *Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Fandango by submission *Roman Reigns defeated The Big Show by DQ *Titus O'Neil (w/ Darren Young) defeated Big E (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) *Alicia Fox & Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Naomi & Tamina *Ryback defeated Seth Rollins by Count Out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins engaged in a war of words with Paul Heyman 7-9-15 SD 1.jpg 7-9-15 SD 2.jpg 7-9-15 SD 3.jpg 7-9-15 SD 4.jpg 7-9-15 SD 5.jpg 7-9-15 SD 6.jpg Dean Ambrose vs. Bo Dallas 7-9-15 SD 7.jpg 7-9-15 SD 8.jpg 7-9-15 SD 9.jpg 7-9-15 SD 10.jpg 7-9-15 SD 11.jpg 7-9-15 SD 12.jpg Rusev vs. Fandango 7-9-15 SD 13.jpg 7-9-15 SD 14.jpg 7-9-15 SD 15.jpg 7-9-15 SD 16.jpg 7-9-15 SD 17.jpg 7-9-15 SD 18.jpg Roman Reigns vs. The Big Show 7-9-15 SD 19.jpg 7-9-15 SD 20.jpg 7-9-15 SD 21.jpg 7-9-15 SD 22.jpg 7-9-15 SD 23.jpg 7-9-15 SD 24.jpg Titus O'Neil vs. Big E 7-9-15 SD 25.jpg 7-9-15 SD 26.jpg 7-9-15 SD 27.jpg 7-9-15 SD 28.jpg 7-9-15 SD 29.jpg 7-9-15 SD 30.jpg Randy Orton addresses Sheamus 7-9-15 SD 31.jpg 7-9-15 SD 32.jpg 7-9-15 SD 33.jpg 7-9-15 SD 34.jpg 7-9-15 SD 35.jpg 7-9-15 SD 36.jpg Alicia Fox & Brie Bella vs. Naomi & Tamina 7-9-15 SD 37.jpg 7-9-15 SD 38.jpg 7-9-15 SD 39.jpg 7-9-15 SD 40.jpg 7-9-15 SD 41.jpg 7-9-15 SD 42.jpg Ryback vs. Seth Rollins 7-9-15 SD 43.jpg 7-9-15 SD 44.jpg 7-9-15 SD 45.jpg 7-9-15 SD 46.jpg 7-9-15 SD 47.jpg 7-9-15 SD 48.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #829 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #829 at WWE.com * #829 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events